Victory Has a Price
by GleeTheatreHorseNerd
Summary: The 38th Hunger Games. 13 year old Piper has to chose Victory or Family. Life without everyone you love, or death with your family safe together. How will she choose after her older brother volunteers when she is picked? If they are both tributes then, what will happen to their family?
1. Background

The rhythm running feet plays by my ears as I lie in my cot, barely awake.

"Everett! Kade! Keep it down! I'd like to sleep in for one morning! "

"C'mon Piper, have a little fun," Kade, my 15 year old brother, calls back to my complaining as he dodges a pitiful punch thrown by Everett.

I glance out the window next to my bed and groan. It's snowing _again. _My brothers and I live in a small, three-room house in District three. I was told in school that our country, Panem, was once in an area called North America and, supposedly, District Three is located just outside of what used to be the Rocky Mountains, where District Two is found now. We are one of the districts that very slowly eases into spring.

A thud sounds from the kitchen, and Everett burst into laughter. A heavy sigh escaped form deep in my lungs as I swing my legs off the bed.

"What are you guys doing!" I demand, even though I am the youngest in the house. I walk into the kitchen only to find Kade lying on the floor near the wobbling table and Everett holding the chair for support as he laughs uncontrollably.

"Kade tripped... On the... Leg of the... table!" My 18 year old brother answers through is laughing fit and I just roll my eyes and continue walking.

Kade, Everett and I live together alone. My father used to be a highly ranked electrician for our district, but had a complication with the wires he was working with and they wouldn't turn off. He tried to fix it over a couple days, but the gloves weren't strong enough. He was electrocuted. My mother was a very frail women. She had troubles in child birth with my brother Kade, and the troubles grew as I came along. My brothers tell me that she died in child birth with me. I've never considered any other death for my mother, but my brothers had changed the story a couple times which leads me to believe there was more to her death.

Kade got back up off the floor and Everett continued chasing him through the small quarters of the house as I began breakfast. Even though they are much older than 7 year olds, they sure do act like them sometimes. My brothers and I definitely love each other and have really grown closer in the 13 years after my mother died.

A shiver runs up my skinny spine applying goose bumps to my skin. I turn around to grab a jacket off of our hook by the door. I sit down at the table and begin eating. I know the boys will come as soon as they see me. Sure enough once Kade enters the kitchen he sits down and grabs a bowl of grainy oatmeal. My oldest brother walks in, sits down with a huff, and snatches a bowl as well.

"So," Everett says through a mouthful of food. "We all know that tomorrow is the reaping, and I just want you guys to know that you don't need to worry. We've all been through it once and-"

"Everett, you say the same thing every year. We know the drill. " Kade cuts in.

"All right fine, I get it. I just want us to feel safe." Everett finishes.

_But we're not safe_, I think. The Hunger Games require every 12-18 year old child to put their name in for each year. Someone will always be picked. No one controls who's picked. _I could be picked_. I don't bother saying any of my thoughts out loud because I know it will create and argument.

None of us have ever been chosen as a tribute in the Games, but every year we've watched it, grieved as our friends were killed, and had to witness families mourn over their child's death. I don't want my small, young family to ever go through that. My brothers have reassured me that I couldn't get picked my name, is only in there twice. I'm only thirteen. Some people have _way_ more slips than I do. "Nothing wrong will happen to you or our family," they say. I sure hope that's true.

"I think I'm gonna go over to the market later today, see what I can trade," I say as casually as I can. I really just want to be alone for a while and take my mind off the reaping.

"Mmk, see if you can get something from the bakery," Kade notes and I nod.

Everett just lets his stare linger on me for a few more seconds then goes back to eating.

* * *

Another shiver creeps through my body as I walk into the market place early in the morning. I pull the edges of my coat tighter around me and jog quickly under the awning. In the puny pockets of my jacket I have a bracelet that my mother used to wear. My gloved hands hold firmly around the laces of some old boots with rabbit hide lining that became too small for my feet.

"Good morning Piper! How our you and your brothers doing?"

"We are doing very well, thank you Mrs. Abernathy." I force a smile as I pass the tiny glove shop Mrs. Abernathy runs. She has been a great help to Kade, Everett and I after our parents died. Every once in a while she would come and check up on us, bringing warm fury gloves and soups if need be.

I stop at the bakery and pick up two hot loaves of bread in return for the boots. The bakery always smells the best in the market. The baker and his wife are expecting their first child and gladly take the tiny boots I offer.

The wind begins to pick up a little bit, flinging poky white specks into my thick hair and eyelashes. My ears and cheeks are rose red when I walk through the door holding the bread in the flaps of my coat. I'm not sure if I did this too keep the bread warm or myself warm, but either way it worked.

"Yes! Fresh food!" Kade jumps up from tinkering with some wireless bulbs and gathers the bread from my coat. I tell him to save it for tomorrow, but we both end up having a piece anyway. Everett gets home later in the day from the School of Technology where he is studying to become an inventor or engineer or something. I still don't know. Kade starts his semester in a couple months. The school is almost like a college from way back when the districts weren't formed.

Kade stores the bread in one of our few cabinets and goes back to his small light bulb. I sit and wait by the window watching the world become blanketed in a white substance.

* * *

Long thick blonde hair. Bright baby blue eyes. Pale skin with rosy cheeks. A nose sprinkled with freckles. I stand in front of the mirror gazing at my reflection, waiting for Everett to come home so we can eat dinner. My hair runs almost all the way to my belly-button. It's barely cut because of the weather. It keeps my neck warm.

I hear the creek of the door opening and Everett walks in, his hat almost flying off from the minor blizzard.

"Hey Pipe," he calls. I turn my head and smile, shifting my weight to look at him.

"I think we should talk a little about..umm tomorrow, okay?"

My smile fades. I give him a nervous nod and stand to follow him.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys first of all thanks for the readers and always remember REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Okay so I won't be able to upload the other chapters 'til umm June 9th because I'm in the last week of school and I need to study for finals! UGH! Anyway, thanks again! I love you all!  
**

** 3 GTHN **


	2. Stay Strong

I know I shouldn't feel this nervous. My heart seems to be pounding on my chest, like it's trying to escape. I wipe my hands on my pants a couple times and follow Everett into the bedroom that the three of us share. I ease myself onto my small mattress and look across to my oldest brother.

"Look Piper, I meant what I said at breakfast this morning. What's up."

I purse my lips and look down

"C'mon spill."

My eyes drift up to his as far as they can without tilting my head up. I take a deep breath and my eyes water ever so slightly.

"I-I just, I don't... We can't do this anymore! We pretend that everything is fine and we're all gonna be okay and live happily ever after, but it's not okay! We're not safe as long as the capitol keeps...keeps... Manipulating the districts and forcing us into the games!" Tears threaten to spill over onto my hot cheeks as I stand and rant out my thoughts to Everett. "And, and the capitol treats it like it's a holiday! Celebrating children dying! They have no idea how terrifying the reapings are! Or, or the games themselves!"

I sit back down and burry my face into my hands, determined not to start crying, to appear weak. Everett comes and sits next to me, wrapping his muscular arms around me, trying to comfort me. My hands rub down the sides of my face. My cheeks feel very hot and I'm sure they're red.

"I know it's hard trying to stay together." Everett starts as he rubs my biceps. "But no matter how much pain the capitol puts the districts through, puts _us_ through, we will stay as a family. Miles apart or as close as I am to you now, we will be with each other. We will all stay strong." He kisses the top of my shiny hair and leans back to look me in the eye. I take a small sniff to stop my nose from running and look back to him. His dark, deep blue eyes seem to purify my soul and it gets easier to breathe.

"Okay" I whisper starting to calm down.

"Let's go eat dinner, alright?" he asks quietly and I just nod in response. We walk into the tiny kitchen and sit. As a family. I look back from Kade to Everett and soak up the image. I'm not a very positive person. Looking at them a thought runs through my mind. _I may never have dinner with you two again._

* * *

Cracked plates clink and clatter as I slowly wash them by hand saving the left over food from dinner. The tesserae food. I add tesseraes to the long mental list I have of things that I hate, right after the capitol and the Hunger Games.

Kade is helping Everett study in the living room, well _trying_ to help. He keeps mispronouncing words as he tries to sound them out slowly. I laugh a little bit, trying to stay positive and happy as long as I can. Tomorrow is the reaping. I've only done it once and it already makes my hate list. A heavy sigh floats out of my lungs and I stack the dishes on the wooden counter.

The sound of Everett's bulky school book closes and both boys enter the kitchen.

"Hey Pipe," Kade says cheerfully as he snatches a piece of the now small loaf of bread.

"Hey guys," I reply with a smile. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Let me check" Kade walked briskly toward the window at the front of our house and gazed upward. Right in the middle of the square is a giant tower. We call it the Power Tower. It sends all signals and gives the more fortunate of our district phone reception. Right at the top of the tower is an enormous screen that displays the time 24/7. It looks just like a huge digital clock. On the top of the screen it shows the date, and on the bottom, in this case, it says "Reapings Tomorrow!" other days it would say something like "Technology Fair Tonight!" or "Congratulations Graduates of the School of Technology!" It's quite the spectacle at night.

"7:45" Kade says. Everett and I nod in response.

Kade smirks "But it's really 7:47!"

"Ugh! I hate when you do that!" I grin and launch myself toward him. Expecting the worst, Kade hopped to the side like a bunny being pounced on by wolf. A laugh bubbles up inside of me. Everett sneaks up behind me and snatches my middle, picking me up. I laugh harder. He dangles me over one muscular shoulder and starts walking slowly to my bed.

"Okay bedtime. Tomorrow we need to be up early." My oldest brother says loudly trying to keep a straight face as Kade sticks his tongue out at me walking behind Everett and I. I laugh 'till my stomach hurts. Everett's voice is barely audible over my uncontrollable laughing and Kade's teasing. We all reach the bedroom and Everett drops me onto the smallest bed and swiftly turns around to face Kade. The expression on his face is priceless. It's a mixture of humor, guilt, and almost everything in between. My laughs are muffled by my pillow as Everett playfully mauls Kade into his bed.

Once the chaos ends and everyone settles in Everett speaks up again, but this time I don't entirely mind

"We will stay strong guys." He pauses and I can almost see the smirk dance on his face "Happy Hunger Games everyone, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

* * *

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the late-ness and shortness of this chapter but I'm finally out of school! BOOMTOWN! Anyway,,, if you guys are getting extremely bored with my story; #1 - Dont' Hate #2 - It will get MUCH more interesting in the next couple chapters. Next chapter is the reaping and them things will take off I promise! So peace out! love you all! and of course: REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-GTHN**


	3. The Reaping

There's a small dresser on the east side of the bedroom. It only has six drawers. I kneel down to the lowest right drawer and tug it open as it squeaks in protest. Inside is a stunning baby blue gown with jewels that flit around the hem. This timeless dress was what my mother wore for her reapings when she was my age. My fingers gently graze over the silky fabric before they grip the cloth and swig it form its chamber. In one swift motion I pull the gown out form the dresser and stand up. The early morning sun peeks in through the window and dances on the jewels, reflecting a faint light on the ceiling.

Kade's voice breaks my focus on the dress as he calls from the kitchen, "Are you almost done Piper?"

"Umm, Ya almost," I answer with a little white lie. I haven't even put the dress on yet! I fumble with the old zipper holding the dress together and quickly step into it, pulling the sweet-heart neckline up to my chest. There is only one mirror in our house. My brothers and I have never been very wealthy or anything after both of our parents died. After smoothing out the front and hoisting the top up one more time I look into the dirty cracked mirror.

My mouth almost drops open. I am gorgeous. My eyes jump out at you with the help of the strapless, ankle length dress. It is the exact color of a new born blue bird. Tiny gems trace the neckline only leaving little glimmers of rainbow light. My fair skin stands out on my pale neck and arms. My straight thick hair frames my also pale face.

There's a small six by three inch jewelry box that sits on the top of the dresser. I open the top slowly for the box is very old. A beautiful diamond necklace lies inside, another one of my mother's belongings. My skinny fingers wrap around the ends and reach behind my neck to hook the clasps.

"Wow Pipe"

I spin around startled at the sound of Kade's voice. Naturally, I blush and just look down. "Thanks Kade, you guys done?"

"Yep." He takes a deep breath. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sigh and look back to the small mirror one more time. Everett enters the frame behind me next to his brother. I'm gonna be alright. I'm only in there twice. The odds are most definitely in my favor.

I turn around and face my family and took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

* * *

The spring air is cold on my exposed skin. My brothers and I stand in line to get our fingers pricked. I always go first, get it over with. The person in front of me turns to enter her age group and I force my hand out of my warm crossed arms and thrust it toward the woman. It hurts a little bit, and I'm not happy at the sight of my own blood, but I'm too nervous and cold to notice the pain.

I stand slightly behind and to the left of the table waiting for Everett and Kade to come meet me. Without saying a word we all gather in a group hug. It only felt like a fraction of a second before we part and find the correct age group. I walk towards the front of the square to the thirteen year olds. I glance back to my brothers, already in their sections. Everett gives me a reassuring nod and I continue forward.

The body warmth of my group allows me to take my hands off of my reddening arms. District three's assigned chaperone struts onto the stage. Her name is Evelyn Fillmore. This year she is wearing a neon purple dress with ruching that pulls up her skirt to her knobby knees. A lavender shawl sprinkled with diamonds was draped over her shoulders. Her head was shaved and covered in tattoos, a classic capitol look. The swirls and flower tattoos were all white and black. My guess is she chose those colors to go with every ridiculous outfit she wore. The makeup on her eyes was extremely heavy. Fake eyelashes with mini jewels on the tips and a very dark purple eye liner.

"Welcome children and families to the 38th annual Hunger Games!" As usual there was no applause.

"Please welcome your mayor, Mrs. Newson!" An awkward applause slowly started, but I never clap at the reapings. Our mayor Mrs. Newson waddles up to the high-tech microphone on the "stage" on the west side of the square. She starts the annual speech that I've only heard once, but I zone out her talking and glance back to my brothers again. Kade is pursing his lips and tapping one leg. Everett keeps is eyes forward and breathes slowly. I bit my lip. His name is in there 34 times this year. Usually he won't let Kade take out any tesseraes, and I guarantee he will never let me take any out.

I turn back to the front of the stage and listen to our mayor finish the speech. Behind her sits Evelyn and the mentor for our district. She won the 29th Hunger Games when she was seventeen. Her name is Croix Clinton. Her jet black hair and green eyes would sound like they weren't welcoming, but her smile begs to differ. I've heard she is very friendly and positive.

Evelyn waltzes back up to the loud mic, "Alright everyone lets hear it for that speech!" Only a few claps are heard from the groups.

"Well, let's start now, shall we?" My heart starts to pound in my chest, so loud I'm sure the girls around me hear it over theirs. My palms begin to sweat, but I keep them at my sides. I take deep breaths trying to calm down. _The odds are in my favor. The odds are in my favor. _The thought runs on repeat in my head. I can feel my finger tips shaking as Evelyn walks over to the enormous glass bowl containing the girls' names. She clears her throat into the mic.

"And the female tribute for district three is," She unfolds the thin piece of paper. The crowd is absolutely silent. My heart beats through my whole body and my stomach feels like it has a mind of it's own. Evelyn clears her throat again.

"Piper Millium!"

My heart literally stops. I stand completely still. My mind is blank. I feel like I've been turned into a robot. Somehow my feet move me towards the aisle between the groups and I make my way to the stage. By now reality has snapped back to everyone.

"Piper! Piper stop! You don't have to go!" I turn around to see Everett jump out of his section and start to jog to me. I start toward him, but a team of three peacekeepers came and started dragging him back to the 18 year old boys. Tears welled up behind my eyes and I ran to him as he fought the men.

"Stop! Let me go! Piper don't go up there! It's not fair! She's only thirteen! Let go of me! STOP!" The peacekeepers were equally strong and they kept their hold. I reached my brother and the three men, my sight blurred from tears that I wouldn't let fall. I could see the tears building up in his eyes also. I've never seen him cry before. I extend my hand toward him and touch his arm. He has stopped fighting the guards and he looks right into my eyes.

"I will be okay. Go back to your section. I love you." My last sentence was barely a whisper, but I know he heard me. One skinny tear slipped down the side of his face.

"I love you too," he answered in a hoarse whisper. "I'd volunteer for you if I could."

I looked across the 15 year old boys section and I spot Kade and my heart breaks more. His cheeks are completely tear stained and his eyes are red and puffy. I mouth a simple "I love you" to him and he does the same.

"Come on darling! We need to get on to the boys!" Evelyn's thick capitol accent voice pulls me to the stage and I look up to the sky to keep the tears from falling. Slowly, I climb the stairs on the side and stand to face the crowd. I find Everett again with a look of determination in his deep eyes. It worries me.

"You look very beautiful." She whispers to me, but I barely acknowledge it.

"Alrighty! Now for the boys!" She struts over to the other giant fishbowl and digs her boney hand in. Back up at the microphone she clears her throat.

"And the male tribute for district three is Ori Sarf-"

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I stare into the crowd searching. Even though I know that voice I have to see it to believe it. I gasp and the tears come again. It was Everett that yelled. This time the tears win. One, then two pool over wetting my cold cheeks. My brother comes up to the stage quickly wiping a tear that escaped his eye. Kade is out in the middle of his group, clutching his mouth as sobs jump out as he watches his only siblings stand bravely on the stage. More tears slide down my cheeks and I look into Everett's eyes as he stands to my right with Evelyn in between us.

"What is your name doll?" She asks and and places the mic in front of his mouth

"Everett Miliium" His voice echoes over the mic and I catch a sob in my throat.

"My, my! This is your sister? Well you two are very brave!" She walks down to the center of the stage with the mic in one hand and says, "District three, I present to you your two tributes for the 38th annual Hunger Games! Piper and Everett Millium!"

As usual there is no applause. I find Kade in the crowd again and he looks into my eyes. He raises his pointer finger and shows it to us, then turns it and places it on his heart. Almost everyone in the audience does the same.

As instructed Everett and I turn to shake hands, and we do so. I stare up into his eyes for comfort. He stares down into mine. We pull ourselves into each others embrace. My tears stain his shirt, and I feel his on my bare shoulder. A pair of peacekeepers come and pull us apart. I almost loose it as they drag me into the Justice Building.

* * *

**A/N *Deep breath of accomplishment* Yaya! I LOVE this chapter and I hope you guys do tooo! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! This story is gonna get exicting**

**-GTHN  
**


	4. There's a First Time for Everything

It was my first time walking into the Justice Building, and being forced inside by peacekeepers was not the best way to experience that. The huge doors closed with a clunk and I sat down gently on the soft couch. Well I think it's a couch. I could tell my eyes were puffy and blood-shot form the emotions that came pouring out. My mind was racing from the events in the last couple minutes. I went through a list in my mind. I was reaped. Everett and Kade started crying. Everett volunteered to be the boy tribute. To protect me. To risk his life for me. Die for me. We hugged and now I'm here.

I wiped my hot cheeks with my cold hands a couple times to reduce the redness when the giant door started to squeak. One peacekeeper came in holding a women by her arm. It was Mrs. Abernathy.

"You have 3 minutes," he said in a gruff voice. I ran up from my seat and wrapped my arms around the plump women. She had been crying also. I told myself to keep the tears in from now on. I can't let other tributes identify me as weak.

"Here," she choked out. In her hands she held a cute pink wool hat. "To wear in the arena." I took the hat in both of my hands and rubbed my fingers on the material.

"Thank you," I said. "Very much." I hugged her again one more time then got an idea. "Please can Kade stay with you and your husband? We would be very grateful."

"Of course darling. You know we are always here." She gave me a weak smile right before the same peacekeeper stepped in and hauled her away.

I sat down on the cushioned structure and took deep breaths. The door began to squeak again and this time the guest burst through the door and clutched my body next to his. Kade. A sob escaped his throat and he held me tighter. I promise myself I will not cry anymore.

We lean back to look each other in the eye, maybe for the last time. I lead him to the "couch."

"Mrs. Abernathy said you can live with her at her house okay?" He nodded. I looked him in the eye again. "I will see you again alright? When this is over." It killed me to say that, because I know that if that is true than he will never see Everett again.

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you too."

We hug for the rest of the time and the peacekeepers literally have to tare us apart. He starts crying again when the doors close and I convinced myself that this is the place to let my tears flow, not in front of a camera. I wish Everett and I could visit each other. I hold a velvet pillow to my chest and let the emotions out.

* * *

"I've never been in a car before," I tell Evelyn as Everett, Croix, and I approach the vehicle the capitol has sent to take us to the train station on the other side of our district.

"Well, there's a first time for everything dear!" Evelyn answers cheerfully getting into the passenger seat. Everett gives me a reassuring nod and we climb into the back seat.

The car bumps and jolts over the old road as we enter the station. Inside there are multiple screens that have been turned off. Before the dark days the people in the districts could visit other districts, but the stations were closed by the capitol for fear of another rebellion starting. The screens used to show what trains were coming, when they came, and where they were going.

We exited the car as instructed and walked up to the boarding area. Waiting for us was an amazing capitol train. It was sleek and shiny. Silver and blue.

"Alright everybody, climb aboard!" Evelyn led us all in with a huge smile on her face. Croix seemed very, well... bored. I'm guessing she has done this trip many times.

Everett and I climb on to the train and gape at it's beauty. Inside the first car looks like a lounging area with royal purple furniture and a long table set up on one wall covered in all different types of foods that I haven't even heard of! The walls are all white and it gives the illusion of being on a cloud.

"Oh my god," Everett says in reverence.

"Ya," I breathe.

He and I practically drool looking at the food set up on the table while Evelyn and Croix take a seat.

"Go on, eat! I don't want you drooling on the carpet." Evelyn says with a wave of her hand.

We definitely didn't need any coaxing from there. Everett and I grabbed a plate and I stepped in front to grab one of everything! By the time I was finally seated I had about 3 full plates! Everett sat down next to me and dug into his food. After a while of eating and listening to Evelyn babble about what our wardrobes should be for the interviews and chariot rides, Everett finally started a conversation.

"So Croix, how did you win the games?"

Croix smiled and her eyes gained a little glint of something like pride in them. "Well, our arena was like a barren wasteland, but temperatures just like at home." The mention of home shoots agony into my heart but I focus on her story.

"So like a snowy desert?" Everett asks with some cheese soufflé on the way towards his mouth.

"Yes, just without any sand at all, so it was like the arctic. No mountains," she answers matter-of-factly. "Most of the other tributes didn't survive the cold out there since they didn't have the knowledge. I trekked as far from the center as I could and dug a hole in the snow like a little cave. Staying in there kept me warm. A lot of the tributes were found and killed for hiding in the cornucopia"

"Did you kill anyone?" I ask with a piece of what I think is duck in my hand.

"Only one person. She was a career from district 4 and we were the last ones in the arena. The game makers created a pack of mutant wolves that drove us together. I only had a pocket knife and a spear with me. She had one of those giant knives and quite the look on her face. We had a huge brawl in the snow and she knocked the spear out of my hand. I thought ahead though, and had the pocket knife in my pocket. So just as she was raising the sword above my head I snuck my hand into my pocket and stabbed her in the thigh. She fell over and I finished her off."

I sat in bewilderment as she gave us her story. _How could someone this nice kill someone else that easily? And tell others about it?_

"Was it hard?" I ask

"What?"

"Killing someone."

Her face turns to sympathy, "Yes, but that's how you win. I promise you two will do fine in the games if you listen to me." She smiles and Everett looks at me with a dismal look and I turn back to my food.

"Alright," Evelyn starts changing the subject. "Tomorrow we will be in the capitol and you will get to meet your prep team and designers." She looks towards an Avox who has been standing in the corner probably the whole time, I just haven't noticed him before.

"Show them to their rooms so they can clean up." I look down to my dress and let out a sigh. It had a couple stains on it that I'm sure would come out but they weren't very attractive. The Avox walks over and Everett and I stand to follow him into the cars near the middle of the train.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys sorry this chapter was really late.. I also have to apologize for the next chapters cuz they will be late too because I have horse camp! UGH! (I am extremely happy about horse camp though! :D)I know you guys probably wanna like kill me or something but I'm a nice person, don't hurt me.. Also I will try to give you guys more information about the characters through the wrtiing.. I love feedback it really helps so of course REVIEWS ARE LOVE! love ya! Tell yo friends about me! I wanna be famous! :D**

**-GTHN **


	5. Mistakes or Not?

The rooms in the train are both in separate cars. One Avox lead me to my room and my brother to his. Everett and I decided to calm down, shower, and change before any other excitement. Tomorrow we will be in the capitol so Evelyn insists on rushing everything so we are ready.

My eyes scan the room quickly, mainly just looking for the bathroom. The walls are the same airy color with the contrasting lavenders and violets. Most of the furniture is purple with some yellows here and there. I open the walk in closet and choose a simple short sleeved shirt and black pants. The fluffy carpet feels spongey on my sore feet.

After lying the clothes on the bed I carefully step into the shower and try to figure out how it works. There is a dial that shows the exact temperature of the water down to a tenth, zillions of different pressures, and to many buttons to count. I futz around with the controls for a while before I actually find out how it works. The warm water feels amazing on my less-than-pampered skin. I scrub hair wash deep into my scalp and the rest of my long hair. My mind begins to wander away from the shower.

Earlier in the dinning car Evelyn was talking about our wardrobe for the chariot ride and the interview. I remember some of the other district three costumes from past years. One year for the chariot rides the tributes wore black leotards covered in red, yellow, and blue wires that tangled and twisted around their body. Another year the pieces of clothing lit up and flashed wildly. I hope the designers of Everett and I's costumes plan once they see us, because it's obvious when a designer plans ahead without seeing his tribute.

After scrubbing through my hair and lathering my body with soap I turn a nob in the shower and the water stops, surprisingly without a squeak. I slip into the simple clothes and venture into the hallway. My mind is set on finding Everett's room, but I don't know which way it is. I'm sure the way is very obvious, but I ask one of the Avoxes in the hallway anyway. She points to the far door to my right and I thank her than walk cautiously towards the door. I knock softly and a voice answers from behind the door.

"Just a sec."

I stand patiently running my fingernails under each other to get any dirt or grim that was caught underneath. The door opens and Everett invites me in with a forced smile. We take a seat on the bed in his room.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly and I look up in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry I left Kade alone. I'm sorry I'm causing you stress about this whole thing. I-I'm sor-"

I put my hand on his knee, "Hey, you did what you could to protect myself and our family. Kade will forgive you, and so will I." He just nods, unconvinced. _It will be hard for Kade to forgive him, _I think, _If he doesn't come back home._

I push the thought from my mind even though I know that it will creep back in. After a few moments of comfortable silence I look to him. "Thank you."

He looks back up at me.

"For protecting me, and volunteering. It wouldn't have been my first choice for you in the situation, but..." I trail off not sure what to say and surprised at myself for how calmly I thanked him.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Everett stands. He opens the door to reveal an Avox with a note in her hand. He thanks her and leaves the door open a crack.

Everett reads the elaborate handwriting out loud, "We will be in the Capitol tomorrow morning just after breakfast. Please shower if you haven't and meet for dinner in the dinning car by 5:00 at the latest. Thanks, Evelyn." He looks up to me then the clock which reads 4:47 and simply says, "We better get going."

* * *

Our feet lightly patter through the cars and finally make it to the dinning car. Evelyn and Croix are already sitting down. As I suspected Evelyn is rambling on about the beauty of the clothing the tributes wear and the Capitol clothing in general. Croix seems to be listening, but I can tell she is very uninterested.

Evelyn stops in mid sentence when we walk in, "Oh! Welcome, welcome. Help your selves to the collection of foods on the table." -she turns back to Croix- "As I was saying..."

Everett and I grab a plate each and pile the delicacies on the dishes. We take the two remaining seats at the table and I begin throwing the food in my mouth.

"Do we have an eating strategy?" Everett asks.

I look back at him, puzzled by his question. _An eating strategy? _

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we eat a crap-load of food our stomaches will slowly enlarge and then when we're in the arena we could starve easier. Although, we would put on a little fat. But, if we don't eat enough we won't improve anything at all. Then again if we eat just as much as our stomaches allow we cou-"

"Wow. You are quite the thinker!"

Everett and I turn our heads toward Croix's cheery voice.

"Excuse me?" I reply with my face contorted in confusion and astonishment.

"You are very smart Everett." She says.

"Um, thank you," my brother replies with the same look on his face as me.

"Your welcome. Although I do believe you are over thinking this whole situation."

I stare back at her surprised. We are being lead into an arena to fight to our death so we are trying to improve our body and strength through our diet. That really doesn't seem like over thinking the situation to me.

"It doesn't matter how you monitor your eating habits," she states, smiling.

_Umm, yes it does!_

"You just trust me and I will help you make it through the games."

I raise my eyebrows with one word in mind while she tells us, like a kindergarten teacher, what to do. Bitch.

Everett and I make eye contact and he puts his hands calmly on the table.

"Look." He says firmly. "I'm not looking for a mentor to baby us through the week. Your job is to help keep us alive in the arena with your advice."

"I'm aware of that Everett thank you," she says, the corners of her mouth falling the slightest bit.

"Well it doesn't seem like you will help us much if your trying to tell us that doing whatever we can to improve our performance doesn't matter," I say looking her in the eye. She still wears a tiny smile on her face but the cold in her eyes begs to differ.

"That is not what I said Pi-"

"No, it's not. You just worded it differently with your 'baby-talk' to make us calm or something. Well you know what? I don't want a mentor who tells me it will be alright, and fine, and easy or whatever your idea is. You need to tell us how to survive." With that I stand up and grab my plate with both hands. Evelyn looks at me with shock written on her face. Croix's smile vanished completely and now has a frown replacing it. Everett sits with his eyes focused on the table cloth avoiding eye contact, but I can tell he is somewhat amused and proud.

In a quieter tone I say, "I'm gonna finish dinner in my room." Even though my next sentence is addressed to my brother I look Croix right in the eye as I say, "Everett, you can tell me our food strategy tonight." I walk down the hall of the cars with mixed emotions. _Should I have snapped at my mentor? Well I got my point across. She probably won't take it into consideration though. If she does I guess Everett and I will be better off, right?_ The thoughts buzz around in my head until I reach my room.

* * *

**A/N Hey readers sorry this chapter was really late but I hope you like it. You kinda get to see Croix's real personality. And I think you will really like the chariot ride costumes! Review!**

**-GTHN**


	6. It Just Got Real

After storming down the hall and ignoring Evelyn's shouts about "No food in the rooms!" I sit quietly on my bed with my empty plate on the nightstand. There's a soft knock on the door and I look up as Everett walks in.

"You okay?" he asks thoughtfully. I appreciate his concern, I really do, it's just that I am in no mood for a pep talk just this moment.

"Ya I'm fine," I half lie still sitting on my bed looking at my fingers as I run one fingernail under the other to get the dirt and grim out.

Everett invites himself next to me and sits down. "I get why you snapped at Croix. She can be very annoying at some times."

"Ya more like all the time." I mumble to myself. Everett probably heard me though. My fingernails keep moving under each other even though there is no dirt left and I realize I'm just waiting for Everett to leave. I kinda just wanna be alone for a while and think things through. The silence goes on for a few moments more, comfortable for me but probably not for my brother, until a quick knock is heard from behind the door.

"Come in," I say, no emotion of any kind coming from my voice. A shy Avox enters and points to the empty plate on my dresser. I understand what he means and I just nod to him. Swiftly, he steps over, takes the plate and exits closing the door behind him.

Everett stands up awkwardly and rubs him hands on his pants and sighs. "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning." he says putting his lips into a thin line. I keep my eyes down and just flatly say, "See you tomorrow." He slowly steps out the door with a small smile towards me. The door closes and I let out a big sigh I had no idea I was holding in. My hands broke away from each other and my arms fell to my sides as I collapsed backward onto my bed.

It hasn't even been a whole day since my reaping and I don't think I can take any more of this. Any of it. I close my eyes and just breathe. In. Out. In. Out. As I inhale I assign a color to my breath. Lavender. Everett taught Kade and I this trick when we were little, to calm us down. I breathe in again and I imagine the lavender air filling my feet then legs and so on. I open my eyes and sigh. Again.

I turn my head slightly to catch a glimpse of the clock. 7:52. The lit up numbers remind me of the Power Tower at home. I refuse to let my self cry as I feel my throat tighten in protest. My head turns away and I breathe in the lavender air. I miss my home. I miss Kade. I miss the tiny, lame bakery and Mrs. Abernathy. I miss her old glove and hat shop. I miss the Power Tower, the three room house I used to live in. The old set of plates and bowls in the old crusty cabinets. The squeaky mattresses and uncomfortable pillows. I miss District Three.

* * *

My eyes flicker open and I'm staring at the ceiling of my bedroom in the train. I guess I fell asleep last night. I sat up and saw light pouring in from the window on the other wall. Realizing I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, I stood up and walked slowly over to the closet were I found a knee-length blue skirt and a short-sleeved black shirt. I wasn't a huge fan of skirts but it was all that was there so I stripped the dirty clothes off and slipped on the clean ones.

"Well, look who woke up just in time for breakfast!" I hear Evelyn say cheerfully as I rub my eyes and make my way to the breakfast buffet. My neck and right shoulder were sore from last night (I'm guessing), so I wasn't very excited about anything this morning, not even the millions of different choices for breakfast. I piled food onto my plate some things I wasn't even sure what they were, but I ate them anyway. My ears were waking up by now and I heard Evelyn cheerfully trying to start up a conversation with Everett and Croix. Neither of them seemed interested at all.

I looked up the first time since I sat at the table and saw Everett's deep blue eyes looking back at me with sympathy. "You okay?" he mouthed thoughtfully. I just nodded and we both turned to listen to Croix and Evelyn have a half-hearted chit-chat.

It was very obvious that Croix was avoiding my gaze. She had been since I appeared in the breakfast car this morning. I can't believe how childish she was being. Given the circumstances I would have moved on as the mentor and focused on helping my tributes. I guess I _might_ have overreacted, but she needs to understand what Everett and I have been going through. I sighed silently. Whatever.

"Piper." I look up at the sound of my name coming from across the table. "I asked you how you slept last night. Were you listening?" Evelyn said to me in that mommish tone. She was trying to start another pointless conversation.

"Um, fine. Thanks." I reply hearing the sleepiness in my voice. I obviously did not sleep fine. Evelyn just nodded and kept her mouth shut, probably hearing the sleepiness too.

Everett had finished his breakfast and has just been awkwardly sitting at the table with his hands in his lap not knowing what to do. "When do we get to the Capitol?" he asked trying to participate in the odd conversation-tag game everyone seemed to be playing. Evelyn looked at her sparkly watch on her left wrist and was about to answer when Croix's voice interrupted, "I'd say in about ten seconds." She was looking out the window behind the table and everyone turned to see the Capitol coming into view. I swallowed hard. _The situation just got a whole lot more real._

* * *

**A/N Hey guys sorry it took me sooooo long to update, but I had theater camp (WOOT WOOT) so ya. And thanks to all my readers who are still reading it means a lot! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Tell people about my story if you think I am a good writer cause that would be nice! Smanks!**_  
_

**-GTHN  
**


	7. More of the Capitol

We get off of the train and are immediately surrounded by the most bizarre people I have ever seen, of course I've heard of people like this, but seeing them right in front of you is a whole different story. Every single person (at least I think they're people) had a different color of the rainbow somewhere on their body. Hats, hair, tattoos, skirts, tights, jewelry, even skin. Everett and I just stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Croix and Evelyn whisked us away to the fancy capitol car that took us to the building we will live and train in for the next couple days.

Evelyn briskly shoos us into the elevator and hits the number three button on the wall once we get to the building.

"Your rooms are on the third floor since you are from district three. As soon as we get to our floor you kids can explore a little, but stay on our floor. I don't want you to run into any other tributes yet," she turns to Croix and mumbles in her ear, "I hear they're pretty brutal."

I swallow hard. The last part was obviously not for our ears, but mine are probably to strong for my own good. I turn to look up at Everett, but he didn't hear that last comment. The elevator opens and reveals the "living room" of our floor. The architecture was beautiful and the furniture not far behind, but I just wasn't in the mood to explore.

"The rooms are just down that hall." Evelyn points to the right and I thank her and start down the complex hall into my room. It's fancier than the train's bedroom, that's for sure, but I don't have the motivation to notice much more. After all, I'll be living here for a couple days and it might be my last bedroom. I'm sure I will notice more details.

I lie down on the bed and I fight back the tears as I feel my throat close up. Why does this have to happen to my family? It won't do any good for us, there's no good side to this situation. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I wonder what Kade is doing. I hope he is okay living with Mrs. Abernathy. I feel a single tear slide down my cheek and it's trail grows cold as the air hits it. I close my eyes and try to escape the nightmare my life has become.

* * *

"Oh, I say we just eat without her. We're on a time table you know!" I sighed and sat in the fancy green chair at the end of the table. I guess Piper did need the sleep considering the situation. Evelyn nodded to the Avox standing patiently in the corner to go get the first corse.

"Everett, dear," Croix started in her soft annoying tone. I glared up at her as if trying to see through my forehead. "I'm sure your sister will be just peachy after training starts. Speaking of training, if you two have any questions I will be delighted to give you to some advice. After all, I did win the ga-"

"Just shut up."

My eyes fell back to my lap and I could smell the first corse coming to the table. It did look delicious, but I wasn't in the mood for "capitol food". I miss the chunky porridge that Piper, Kade and I made together in the morning. I miss the leftover burnt breads that the bakery put on clearance.

"Everett!" Evelyn's high pitched voice made me jump for a second. "Huh?" I replied lamely. "My goodness district three children are quite distant sometimes. Anyway, I was trying to tell you that you and Piper get to meet your prep teams tomorrow and get ready for the Chariot Ride tomorrow night!" She had quite the smile on her face once she finished her sentence.

I just replied with an, "Oh, okay." and went back into the back of my mind where I have been storing memories of district three.

* * *

"We are meeting our prep teams tonight!" I shout back at Evelyn. Out of all of the days this week it had to be today. My hair hasn't been brushed in a day or two, there are huge bags under my eyes, and my complexion has gone far downhill since the reaping.

"Hurry up and have some breakfast and then we will take you down to meet your prep team and doll you up for the chariot ride." She barely even noticed my little protest but I calmed down and decided to just try and go with it all. She finished her short rant about staying on schedule and left the room with a huff and a flick of her sequined scarf.

Breakfast was brief, but delicious. There was not much conversation between any of us, but it it was strangely comfortable. After breakfast I hurried back into my room and tried to work the "even-more-complex-than-the-train-shower" shower.

After my shower I looked for the simplest clothes I could find. The last thing I want to do is look like I belong in the capitol. I brush out my long blonde hair and tie it up into the neatest bun I can manage.

* * *

We walked down a glassy hallway where some tributes were already being handed over to their prep teams and starting the glamorous transformation. Croix was on my left and Everett on my right.

Evelyn was informing us of the game plan. "Now you two need to listen to your team and trust them because they know what they are doing. I will take Everett down to his team and Croix, please escort Piper to her team. It's just down there." She pointed a bony finger down on the right side of the long room we recently entered.

Everett and I turned to each other and embraced one another and I, once again, fought back the tears. He always gives the best hugs. I never want to let go.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

My voice was almost lost in his shirt as I answered him and we both part and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Of course Croix is all smiles _today, _especially when she guides me away from my brother, my rock, and hands me off to the three people that will use my face as a canvase. Croix leads me into a blue, glassy room and there they stand.

I didn't think the capital could get any more bizare.

I guess I was wrong.


	8. The Prep Team

"Ooh! Look at all her hair Plumori! Oh it's so thick and golden-Ooooh, and it's soft as silk!"

"Yes it looks lovely."

Croix and I awkwardly stood in front of my three queer prep team members. She nudged my shoulder and sharply whispered, "Say hello."

"Um, hel-"

"Oh excuse our manners," the woman said in a squeaky voice. "My name is Mayim. I'll be doing your hair for the next few days!" -she gestured to her right- "this is Plumori, he dresses you," -(Plumori gave a brief "Ehllo.")she gestured to her left- "and this is Steele. He does makeup!"

I gave them a small wave and just stared at their ridiculous appearance. A description? Oh, where do I begin. Mayim was a fairly short woman, but was really scrawny. Her skin was tinted a bizarre orange-ish color and she was obviously wearing a wig. And let me tell you, that wig was unnecessarily long. It ran just past her knees and made her look even thinner than she really was. In that wig there were probably about 5 bows. They were scattered all around her outfit.

Plumori was a fairly husky, but tall young man. His "swoopy" hair was pure green with an amazingly well-done dye job. It almost looked as if it grew that way. Maybe it did. He had a purple and lavender suit on and one spectacle covering his left eye.

I could already tell that the second man, Steele, was a man who liked to keep to himself. His hair was a dark purple reaching to shoulder. He had tattoos running all round his toned arms and neck. He wore dark clothes and had a piercing through his right eyebrow.

Croix broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well you all have fun! Piper darling" -I frowned- "smile and wave on the chariot, they'll love you."

I answered with a bored "yup" with an emphasis on the "p".

"Right this way Piper. Boys, we'll start with a full on clean up and scrub down!" Mayim seemed very chipper, and I was definitely not excited.

I gasped in pain as Steele tore a piece of waxed paper off my leg ripping the hair not just off, but out of my leg. I clenched my jaw and fists to keep myself in line. I was lying on a chilling, metal table in the middle of a powder blue room. Earlier I was instructed to "strip down" and after they examined my entire body, Plumori handed me a papery dress to wear for now as they yanked every single piece of body hair from my skin.

I heard something come from Steele's mouth. "Huh?" I said lifting my head up. I was sure I heard him instruct me to do something, but l couldn't make it out.

Plumori turned towards Steele and I on his way to getting the torture tools, "Oh, he said turn your leg over. Steele has one of the thickest capitol accents I've ever heard. If you can't understand him just ask me and I'll translate." He gave me a wink and kept walking. I turned my leg over and winced again as the hot wax touched my skin and wrenched my hair out of it's roots.

By the time the waxing was done my skin was screaming and turned a bright pinkish color. Mayim, who seemed to be the head of the project, told Steele and Plumori to gather up the cleaning items and each of them scampered around the room. I gripped the edge of the table and closed my eyes. _I wanna wake up. I wanna wake up. I wanna wake up. I wanna wake up. Get me out of this nightmare. _I let out a sigh. I guess this couldn't be a nightmare considering how much the waxing hurt.

They came back with lotions, tubs of water, and sponges that looked as rough and hard as coral.

I sat up and Mayim began explaining the process, "Piper, dear, we are going to start by wetting your whole body -except your hair- and then we'll apply this special, scented body wash. It may sting a little." I tried to listen to the instructions she explained, but they just didn't stick in my head and you can't blame me because I swear, the list of things to do was not something you could just memorize instantly.

After they were done "wetting my body," Steele began coaxing a trail of body soap out onto my arms. At first it was just a cold normal feeling, but then the trail started to slowly spread out like melting ice cream on a plate. I stared at it curiously and blanched when suddenly the substance shot a jolting pain into my arm.

"Ow! Are you sure these things are safe?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Plumori replied, "I mean we follow all the rules on the warning labels and besides, we are instructed to use them! You'll be fine! Trust me in the end it's worth it; your skin will be softer than mine!"

Warning labels? I gulp and notice the big red and yellow stickers on the sides of the bottles.

After they finished stinging all of my limbs and basically the rest of my body, the three clowns stood in the front of the room and held up even more products. Luckily, they were in smaller bottles, so I assumed that we would you a smaller amount.

"Face time!" Mayim's squeaky voice almost pierced my ear drums, and I was so thrilled they were going to butcher my face now. Hopefully you knew that was sarcasm. I scrunched up my face and braced my self for the unbearable treatment my face was about to face. The easiest part was the beginning when the just splashed my face with water, but as soon as they put the first cream on my face, I literally had to restrain myself from screaming out loud.

The feeling was almost unexplainable. It felt as though once a dot of cream was placed on my face, it spread out on it's own. It poked at my skin as if a million insects were running around looking for crumbs. I took the metal table in my hands, locked my elbows, and tried to create a fist with the table still between my fingers. I heard Plumori mention that it may feel a bit funny, but it will be over soon, but it was hard to process anything at the moment to I just tried to endure it as long as I possibly could. The bugs spread from my forehead all the way to my chin and they began to creep up towards my eyelids when I decided it was enough.

"Take it off!" I yelled demandingly. For a second, I didn't here any attempts at taking any off it off. "TAKE IT OFF!" I screamed my whole body shaking in disgust and a weird kind of pain. They finally, the three lunatics scampered to get the water and wash it off, hopefully fearing that I would feed their limbs to blood-thirsty cannibals. Yes, I want them to think that.

I felt the incredible relief of removing that horrid cleanser. Two others followed it though, but they weren't nearly as bad, but I hated them as well. There ways a thick tension left over from my little episode, but I was almost glad they were uncomfortable. I didn't even feel bad about my thoughts right now, I mean, 1. you take me away from my brother, 2. you hand me over to three stangers, 3. they put foreign salves on every surface of my body, and 4. they enjoy doing it. Ugh, I guess I just have to get over it right now.

"Okay, sorry Piper," I looked up at Plumori, but saved him from my death glare. I wasn't feelin' it at the moment. "We just had to keep the first cream on for a matter of seconds because it needs to reach your whole face, but Ahnywahy, the good news is we are done for now!" He and Mayim smiled way too big and Steele just sort of stood there with a blank expression. I liked him.

"The other good news is that now you get to meet your stylist!" Mayim said clapping her hands. I groaned and there smiles turned into forced ones. My only though was; I hope he isn't an idiot.

* * *

**A/N Hey! I know this is LATER THAN LATE but I am happy with the outcome and I really need to give a special shout out to Roseybelle2 for giving me the motivation for continuing this story! THANK YOUUU! If you're still reading: THANKS SOOO MUCH AS WELLLL! ! LOVE YOU! please review!  
**

**Love Always,**

**GTHN**


End file.
